I Will Wait For You
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: He's known her for a little over two years. And ever since then, he can't get her out of his head. He wonders if she feels the same. Mark/Dianna RP fic.


A/N : Okay, I don't usually write RP fanfics but Mark and Dianna are my guilty celebrity ship. It's short and fluffy, hope you like it. Go Salgron! :D

-o-

He has known her for two years. Since they started shooting the series actually. He remembers the first day he got to see her. Everybody was already in the room, but the seat next to him was empty. He wondered who could be missing.

That's when she stepped into the room, or rushes, to be exact. Her blonde hair in her face, her breath heavy. She apologized to Ryan Murphy and told him it was because of the traffic, if he heard correctly. He wasn't paying very much attention to what she was saying, he was more interested in her beauty. She was stunning.

And when she took the seat next to him, he felt the rate of his heartbeat accelerate. He almost thanked God for leaving that seat empty.

Ever since that day, he has felt something more than friendship when it comes to Dianna. He is jealous when she talks about AlexfrigginPettyfer, he wants to beat the guy up when he learns that she's broken because of the blond arrogant guy.

He walks in her trailer because Lea asked him to get her something, and he finds her dancing by herself to Metro Station's Shake it. He wants to laugh out loud, but he stays silent for a minute, loving the way her body moves. He finally clears his throat and Dianna stops in her tracks. She turns around, her eyes widening as she sees him standing there. Her hair is all over the place and she dips her head down as a deep red creeps onto her cheeks.

"Didn't see you there," she says, toying with her fingers as she looks at him through her eye lashes. Mark walks to her, shaking her head.

"Oh, I've seen worse. Like when you were drunk at the Golden Globes a few days back..." he laughs and puts his hand in front of his chest when she swats his torso.

"Hey, I was just tipsy. Lea was the drunk one." she defends. He shrugs, then remembers why he's here in the first place.

"Speaking of, she needs her headband or something...?"

"Oh! I knew she had forgotten something," she quickly looks around the room and sets on what she's looking for. She hands him the blue item with a smile.

"Thanks," he leans in and drops a kiss to her cheek, but not before ruffling her hair with his hand, earning yet another swat. He laughs and gets out of the trailer, and he can hear her giggling in the background.

-o-

They are enjoying the night at SAG Awards, and Mark has Lea and Dianna on either side of him, and the blonde has been begging him for at least an hour to switch places so she can have a chat with Lea. He finally gives in and stands up so she can sit on his chair -after pulling it out for her-, and sits on hers. He hears Chris snicker beside him and telling him something about being whipped, but Mark doesn't deny it.

In the middle of the evening, Dianna is finishing her sixth glass of champagne (at least) and she leans over to Mark.

"Hiii," she says with a giggle, placing her hand on his chest. He smiles because she looks so adorable (she always does anyway) and the perfume she has on is sending chills down his spine.

"Hello Lady Di," he replies, kissing the back of her hand. She grabs Heather's camera which is laying on the table and grabs his tie to pull him close. She's got her face against his, laughing loudly at something Lea says when she snaps the photo. She looks at it and exclaims,

"Damn, we look _so_ hot."

He gulps and coughs slightly and Chris, who caught a glimpse of the conversation -or more of eave dropped- slaps him on the back, saying, "You okay there sports?"

"Yeah," he clears his throat and taps his fist against his chest. "I'm great. Just a little hot. I'm gonna go freshen up."

"Yeah, you do that," Chris says with a smirk, and as soon as Mark leaves his chair, Dianna scoops over and calls Chris' name excitedly. Chris sighs, "Oh boy."

-o-

They go to Naya's place after a hard day on set a few weeks later and they party because they all have their day off the day after. Lea is already drunk by eleven and is flirting with Cory in one of the corners of the room and Dianna has to roll her eyes.

"Look at them," she says to Mark who's sitting next to her, nursing a beer. "They are so no subtle."

"Finally they realize they have feelings for one another."

Dianna's eyes widen as she turn to her co-star. "Cory has feelings for her?"

It's Mark's turn to widen his eyes as he swallows. Oups, it slipped. "No...?"

A smile spreads over Dianna's lips as she looks at the two brunettes. "This is getting so good," She falls back on the couch and extends her hand. "50 bucks that they kiss."

Mark huffs, "I'm not betting on my friends," he says, then looks at Dianna who has an eyebrow raised. "I'm in. 50 bucks that it's before midnight."

Dianna grabs his wrist and looks at his watch which indicates 11:45. "You are on."

They continue to observe their friends, as discreetly as they possibly can and when Cory's lips press against Lea's, Dianna 'aws' while Mark looks at his watch and smile in triumph.

"11:54. I don't want to be a jerk but...Told you so." he sticks his tongue out to her and she rolls her eyes. " 'K, gimme my 50 bucks."

"No way, you shouldn't take money from a lady."

"Ha, ha, not working Di. Hand 'em over."

She suddenly stands up and takes off running in the vast hall. "Hey!" he cries out, then rushes after her. They end up in Naya's bathroom and Mark pins Dianna against the cupboard, tickling her stomach.

"Mark!" she says between giggles, "Stop!"

He does as he's told and brushes a stray of hair behind her ear. Their eyes lock, amber melting with green. His hand is cupping her cheek and she's got an arm wrapped around his broad shoulders. Both his hands fall to her hips and he pulls her close, thinking that she will push him away. He's surprised when she doesn't, and stunned when she stands on her tip toes and presses her lips to his.

It's a chaste, innocent kiss. When they pull away, he smiles and rests his forehead against hers. He leans down, captures her lips with his own in a more passionate way and they both get lost in the kiss until the sounds of their friends telling them to take a room.

She slips her hand into his and leads them back to the living room.

And, even if he tries so hard, he can't wipe that goofy smile off his lips. He has waited two years, but it was worth it.

-o-

Thoughts ? :)

Bonne nuit les amis!


End file.
